


Common Ground

by dreamsofspike



Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For jj1564 who wanted Grimm/SPN crossover with Dean/Nick. </p><p>Just a little drabble thingie where these two hotties discover that they've got some common ground. ;) Hope you like :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJ1564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/gifts).



The little guy's a lot tougher than he looks.

It started with a couple of drinks in the bar, progressed to a few sloppy kisses in a dark corner, before Dean agreed to go home with the guy for the night. Sam could have the motel room to himself for the night - and if the guy tried anything weird, Dean was pretty sure he could take him.

Yeah - that was before they ran into a gang of vampires on the way to the car. And Nick actually saved _Dean's_ ass when one of the fuckers managed to grab him from behind.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Dean demanded, breathless, when the last vampire was dead.

Nick shrugged, giving him a sly little smile. "'S kinda what I do."

Dean studied him for a long moment before slowly returning the smile. "Yeah. Me too."

They were both sweaty and grubby from scuffling on the dirty sidewalk, vampire blood streaking their clothes - but somehow, Nick was hotter to Dean now than he'd been before. Dean rushed the smaller man, shoving him up against his car and pinning his wrists, pushing forward into his space.

His voice was low and enticing, suggestive, as he smirked, so close that his lips brushed Nick's jaw.

"Take me home... and I'll show you what _else_ I can do."

 


End file.
